


[podfic] The Dangers of Dancing

by MK_Yujji



Category: due South
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8853352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MK_Yujji/pseuds/MK_Yujji
Summary: "It had taken a full day’s worth of cajoling, but in the end Fraser had agreed to accompany Ray to the club."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wagnetic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wagnetic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Dangers of Dancing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070889) by [Wagnetic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wagnetic/pseuds/Wagnetic). 



> This is the podfic for Wagnetic's [The Dangers of Dancing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1070889). 
> 
> It's done for the due South Seekrit Santa Exchange. I've never done a podfic before, so I hope I was able to do the story justice despite my inability to maintain a steady voice. Happy Holidays!

Download Link: [The Dangers of Dancing](http://www.art.crocolanthus.com/The%20Dangers%20of%20Dancing-anon.m4a)

Streaming: 


End file.
